


"You're in a big fat hurry to die, son"

by OwU



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Homophobic Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Military Homophobia, Nosebleed, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwU/pseuds/OwU
Summary: Scout's fed up with the BLU team's shit, wanting to capture the intelligence as fast as he could just to be over with it.It doesn't help that he bumps into the BLU Soldier on his way which leads to some released tension between them.





	"You're in a big fat hurry to die, son"

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags so you wouldn't be surprised by any problematic things that happen--  
> I don't commonly write fan-fiction but there wasn't much of this nice rare-pair so I decided to write this :')

It's been a while since RED team tried to capture and secure the BLU intelligence; It felt like forever since any decent progress was made.  
Well, In _scout's eyes that is._  
Only a day or so has passed on the battlefield and scout already felt drained out, getting lazy with his work, grumpier every time he tried and failed to take back the intelligence that the Administrator 'oh so dearly needed'.  
He absolutely hated getting respawned every time he'd run in front of a sentry, or just so happen to step on some dumb sticky bombs set up at a doorway; he HATED all kinds of pain he'd feel before dying and ultimately getting respawned without a scratch, the memory still bothering him.

Scout decided to try and be more stealthy, as stealthy as a stuck-up moron like him could be, so he could at least get near their base and get a few kills before calling it a day.  
Running past some of his own teammates and slipping in and out of a warzone for some hits he realized why he at least has SOME sort of dedication to getting the intelligence.  
If he had to be honest to himself, he'd admit that the only reason he's trying so hard is just so he could get revenge on the BLU Soldier that's been dominating him ever since the match started. Scout isn't a very careful person as contrary to the needed standard of "not dying a billion times" but hey, 'A' for effort, right?

Making his way through the sewers of 2Fort his thoughts shift to all the taunting shit that the goddamn BLU Soldier would yell at him before expectedly sending him to the respawn room.  
Constantly degrading him, calling him a "kid that shouldn't be on the battlefield", a "city boy" and his favorite; "MAGGOT!"  
There were a few aimed at sexuality that scout ultimately tried to ignore, not wanting to admit that all the insults are slowly getting to him.

Lost in thought he trailed on into the ground level of the base before realizing the BLU Demo and Pyro didn't notice him behind them as they carried on leaving with a battle cheer.  
Scout rushed to get behind a wall, steadying breaths as he looked back, scattergun in hand, ready to shoot if they just so happen to decide to turn back and spycheck.

Not watching where he's going while backing up, he bumped into a wall  
A very fleshy wall-

 _It was the BLU Soldier_  
Ooh what _perfect_ timing. 

"What's a little FAG like YOU doing at our _BASE?_ " he chocked a half-assed laugh out.

Scout swore to himself before aiming the gun at the taller well-built man. Looking directly at him, slightly stunned and not pulling the trigger right away. It was pretty obvious he was shaken a bit from the sudden interaction.

Soldier let out a scoff, surprised at the runner's sudden bravery, but still with a lack of awareness.  
"One rocket could kill you on the spot, son, so why such hurry?"

The BLU Soldier put his rocket launcher next to him, keeping it steady by resting his hand on it, causing the Scout to lower his gun in return. Silence filled the small ground-level room as they studied each other's slight movements and breathing.  
Like a deer in headlights, scout was stuck in the moment, unable to speak or do anything but look at the man in front of him. It was obvious he's getting kind of nervous by the silence, deciding it's best to cut it short.

Scout coughed, wanting to get some things off his mind.  
"Yo being in a hurry is my job, I get PAID to cap your dumb-ass team's intel! And I'd like it if ya left me alone for once." He ended his sentence quite pitifully even if he intended it to sound more like he's full of himself and confident at best.

"Aw, I thought you enjoyed our little interactions, cupcake, but you're always too much of a coward to try and fight back!" Soldier replied sternly, yet a shit-eating grin proudly spread across his face, waiting for a reaction out of the RED.

By this point, Scout had enough and tried to act on quick impulse, sick of Soldier's antics of calling him weak for the hundredth time today. He tried to swiftly make an elbow strike meant to unbalance the opponent -- which Soldier was ready for, twisting the younger man's arm behind his back, causing him to drop his gun, and slamming his head to the wall with an audible crack.  
"What's wrong Sweetheart? Don't like it when a big bad American is mean to you?" Soldier mocked as Scout tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. One hand holding Scout's thin wrist while the other rested on his head. God he hated the size-difference between him and soldier; it just made him feel worried all of the sudden.

Blood was already running down Scout's face from his nose, side-glaring the soldier with a death stare. Soldiers aren't typically this cocky? Whats up with these BLUs! the REDs are so much nicer- and scout hated to admit it but he enjoyed some decent respect at times. Though, this treatment does make his stomach twist in an odd way, sorta wanting to reach boundaries.  
"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Kill me with a shovel? Make it quick so I can run back and steal your shit while you're out with your faggot teammates attacking our base!" Scout was quick to talk, actually having courage to die, not caring about the bad-feeling aftereffects of respawn. "Just good luck with that pal, Engi has a level 3 already set up~" he tried to provoke.

The Soldier slammed the scout's face harder into the wall, staining it with blood, obviously getting pissed that he's even talking back.  
"You speak when you are told to, private!" The soldier thugs on the scout's short hair, forcing him to face him, looking down at his pathetic face and bloodied nose, examining even the little bruises he has.  
Scout looked at the man, a bit of worry filled his blue eyes, he hated pain which is why he prefers quicker deaths, but this? This was something else. Slowly inflected pain was sorta exciting and he could feel his blood boil with the want to fight back but not being able to get himself to do it out of pure fear of the fact that the Soldier could easily break him with a hand behind his back..!

The soldier huffed, dropping the scout. He realized he enjoyed the look scout was giving him, fear-filled eyes, he loved it, and boy did he need more.

"On your knees private, that is an order."

Scout was fully listening to Soldier, but choosing not to obey, not understanding the importance of the sudden matter.

The scout tried picking himself up on his hands, looking for his gun, realizing the BLU had kicked it further away.  


"Take it like a man, son, you aren't dying til you've finished your order!"  
The soldier commanded, pulling the scout by the hair to his knees, making him look up at him from that position.  
What the hell was he even talking about? Does he expect him to lick his boots or something? What a goddamn waste of time; he coulda' been running out of his base by now if he just got a quick death before.

The sound of a belt unbuckling woke scout up in the situation, trying to push the BLU away as the soldier continued pulling the runner's hair so he'd stay in place, facing him.  
"WOAH WOAH CALM DOWN THERE PAL-" scout's face heated up as his breathing went from steady to panting.  
Everything was suddenly too fast, even for scout, who's whole DEAL is being fast. Soldier pushed the scout's face to his boxers, scout's breathing having a toll on Soldier already.

"Gotta wash that mouth of yours soldier, no is not an answer to your Sergeant!"

Reality washed over scout at that second- was Soldier honestly a fag? Or is this just some cruel sort of joke? Cause it ain't funny!  
"ha-ha I get it man, can you just let me go? I-I won't bother you alright?" Scout hates himself for stuttering at the moment, but it's hard to form or think of proper things to say when you're RIGHT next to some dude's erection.

Scout wasn't gay! He fucked LOTS of chicks! And by FUCK I mean he hasn't held a girl's hand since middle school.  
He knew there was some business going on between his Med and Heavy, but him? Nooo way. He's so straight he even feels weird showering with his teammates! That's EXTRA straight!!.. right?  
The sight of people manlier than him makes him a bit nervous, yeah, but that ain't gay! He just likes admiring the male form, even mid war, when everyone's love and touch-deprived..!

..Goddammit now he knows why he felt weird when he bumped into the soldier from the start. His whole figure is the opposite of him. Scout's form was thin and lanky, not that strong, while soldier's? Soldier's borderline tall, buff, and able to absolutely crush him!

The Soldier nudged Scout to do something, anything, he was already a bit flustered by seeing scout's face covered in blood, blood sure was something that got him pretty excited even if he kills people regularly. Guess its something to do with having power over someone.  
Such a pretty face.. Too bad it belonged to the other team so something like this surely wouldn't be a common occurrence, so he better take up the opportunity while he had it.

Scout looked at the bulging in the BLU's american-flag print boxers, then at the soldier's inpatient look. He put 2 and 2 together but there was still that weird gut feeling in him.  
"You're only getting a handjob from me, bud, but we're never talking again after this!" he spit out, a bit shy about the whole ordeal. Putting his hand over the man's bulged boxers, feeling him under his hand while using his other one to slowly pull them off gave him such a weird sudden rush of hesitancy.

This was gonna be a weird ride..

Soldier gave his hard member a few pumps before letting the younger man do the rest of the work  
Scout was nervous, yeah, but also a bit excited. He's honestly seen most of his teammates naked but this was something fully different -- It ain't gay cause he's on the opposite team??? Right??? Scout desperately tried to think of ways he'd be able to explain this off, a bit in awe from the length the soldier carried.  
He may not have wanted to be looking at someone who's been taunting him's dick but man is he having a trip stroking and listening to soft grunts from the dude who's obviously much manlier than scout. His look, the way he's on his knees is starting to make him feel as a helpless chick desperately jacking someone off for money. But he isn't getting paid.  
Damn, Soldier must be right for calling him out about being weak, he's literally jerking him off in the enemy base! What the fuck has gotten into him??

"That's right princess.."

Scout's face perked up to look at soldier, being cheered for his doings was something unheard of until now, he let a sly grin pass through his still bloodied mouth, blood dripping down his chin. Soldier looked down, a bit annoyed at the pace.

"Y'know what would be better cupcake? Some taste of iron might help you get in a faster mood, runnerboy.."  
The Soldier pulled on Scout's hair to get him to the tip of his member, pushing him to start sucking with his own blood as lubricant.  
Tasting his blood with a hint of precum and not being able to control it made him feel so used.  
He's hardly doing any work.  
Just a sex doll with a wet mouth? Is that all he meant to this guy?  
Has he really fallen from grace to become a bitch boy to a SOLDIER!?

...He sorta loved it.

Soldier mumbled a few curses under his breath, roughly facefucking the poor RED scout, forcing him to take his manhood as much as he can, feeling him gag around his member.

"Ouff.. tight.. hah, your mouth's a virgin too?" he let off a chuckle watching Scout's expression.

Scout felt like throwing up cause of the tip constantly hitting the back of his throat. Teary-eyed he hadn't realized how hard it is to breathe like this.  
Getting fucked so roughly was odd for him and he hate-loved it. He wasn't even sobbing out of agony which he usually did before brutal deaths-- it was somehow enjoyable? Yet it hurt in the same time?? He didn't WANT it but he didn't fully NOT WANT it either.  
Finally trying to pull back for some air, the Scout couldn't move, Soldier was keeping him in place and bobbing his head to take in his entire length.  
Scout could feel the BLU's member throb in his mouth as hot liquid poured directly into his throat, causing him to gag, coughing it up due to the sick and gross feeling & taste, coughing up some sobs too.

"Nice work there private, we should do this more often.." Soldier trailed off, panting in a low tone, enjoying the view of scout wiping away at his face to dry off the blood and tears with his shirt.  
Scout looked up at him, with a pretty cocky look back at the older man.

"Dinner and movie first, pal."

That kicked out a laugh from Soldier before he proceeded with buckling himself up.  
"..Yeah yeah sweetheart, but I'd advise you clean yourself off and be on your way before your team suspects of you being a traitorous, BLU-loving faggot~" he brushed off with a sing-song voice, grabbing his earlier dropped rocket-launcher and walking away.

"What a jackass.."  
Scout picked himself up, legs still a bit wobbly from being on his knees, shirt covered in blood and what scout assumed was white that he coughed up.  
"Gross. Fucking. _Jackass._ "


End file.
